Sometimes Villains Need A Friend
by Pricat
Summary: A certain sorceroress is feeling down that is until somebody like her comes to the kingdom and makes her realise that even a villain can be lonely and need friendship just as much as the heroines they hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes Villains Need A Friend**

**A/N This popped into my head after listening to Fantasmic music this morning but realised that Malficent has nobody like her apart from Jafar but they're not really friends but then I love Enchanted and Narissa in human and dragon form is my fave and I know they would go great together because like Garra and Naruto, they're the same, dark sorceroress, dragons, hate princesses and want to rule but I imagined Malficent being a little lonely in this chapter until Narissa srrives in the kingdom. I hope other Disney fans like and there could be a cute little romance later on but nothing too gross. **

Malficent sighed as she sat in her throne room.

She was tired after chasing off Prince Phillip and his friends but also tired after hours of evil fun in her dragon form but the Magic Mirror could feel something was not normal with his mistress.

"Is something wrong mistress?

You don't seem your normal self today." it told her.

"It's none of your concern!" she said bitterly.

But she growled in anger as she saw the other villains plotting and doing their usual thing but sighed.

She liked being with her friends but being the only female dark sorceroress and dragon kind of made her....... lonely.

Yes there was Jafar but he was male and people would get the wrong idea.

She sulked as she slumped in her throne stroking her crow.

But then she saw an image on the Magic Mirror that made the black lipped sorceroress smile a little.

It was an image of a blue scaled dragon........

* * *

Narissa cackled as she was fighting off Prince Phillip but was having fun, more fun than trying to destroy Giselle and take over Andalasia but growled as the prince managed to hurt her but then he heard a louder roar as Malficent was in her dragon form.

"So that one is a friend of yours Malficent?

You'll never have the kingdom!" he said as she growled biting through the sword.

She then noticed the blue scaled dragon had turned back into her normal form but it surprised Malficent.

She wore a long black and purple dress, black boots, slender with pale skin like hers, black lips with black hair.

_"Another dark sorceroress?_

_Finally!_

_But I have to get her inside before one of those heroes find her._

_I'll bring her back to my castle_." she thought picking Narissa up gently.

She then flew off to her castle in dragon form........


	2. Awakening

**Sometimes Villains Need A Friend**

Malifcent was curious watching the black and purple dressed sorceroress sleep but wondered what she was doing here.

Narissa had wounds all over her body which Malifcent had cleaned up and bandaged but was anxious for her to wake up.

"Umm....... Mistress?" the Magic Mirror said.

"What is it?

Spit it out!" she ordered making the mirror shiver a little.

"A-Another princess has entered the kingdom.

See for yourself." it answered.

The dark lipped sorceroress growled seeing an image of a young red haired princess in a white fluffy dress with sparkling eyes and was with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip which made Malficent want to hurl at the sight of her.

"Who is she?

She's not from here, is she?" she said.

"No my lady she's not.

She comes from a kingdom called Andalasia but lives in another kingdom called New York." the Mirror answered as the dark lipped sorceroress had an idea.

But watching Giselle on the Magic Mirror made her boil with rage.

"Why do those loser princesses have to be preppy and bubbly as well as happy all the time?

They don't know that life for us is not a fairytale like they think?" she said as the image faded.

She then went to check on the sorceroress........

* * *

_Narissa smiled as she was sitting in a throne in a castle in Central Park._

_She had taken care of Edward and Nathaniel by making them her servants and had thrown Giselle in the dungeon and had sent Robert far, far away but she was loving it._

_This was what she wanted as citizens of New York bowed before her and gave her anything she wanted but she felt a little empty inside._

_"Maybe I should...... " she thought as she felt a pain in her side as she groaned in agony and clutched her side._

_But then she felt it fade hearing somebody speak._

_"Who's there?_

_Answer me!" she demanded._

_"Wake up........... Wake up......" a voice said as a silouette of Malficent was there._

_Suddenly everything went black as she was beginning to drift away_..........

* * *

Narissa's eyes slowly opened but she was confused.

She found herself in a dark room in a bed with black curtains but she wondered what had happened but remembered that she had been hurt by fighting Prince Phillip but wondered what was going on.

"You're awake.

Finally!" she heard somebody say entering the room.

Narissa gasped seeing Malficent.

"You're.......... the one from my dream!" she said.

"Relax I am Malficent dark sorceroress of this kingdom and will one day rule once I get that pretentious Princess Aurora off my back along with her precious Prince!

But who're you and why did you come to the kingdom?" she told her.

Narissa flinched at the second part of her question.

"My name is Narissa.

I came from the........ kingdom Andalasia but I needed somewhere to call home." she answered her.

But then Narissa fell to her knees with her black and purple dress all around her but Malficent could tell her wounds were serious and needed time to heal.

Magic rose from Malficent's staff and covered Narissa but the Magic Mirror saw a look of worry in it's mistress's eyes but she was trying to mask it.

She hoped that she would be okay but wondered why she was so concerned by Narissa's wounds and her hesitation to answer the second question she'd asked her.......

* * *

But in the dark castle Malficent was very quiet but trying to find out both about Narissa and about that preppy Giselle who was more preppier than Glinda the Good in Oz but found nothing yet but hoped to find out but would wait until Narissa was awake........


	3. Under The Weather

**Sometimes Villains Need A Friend.**

Malifcent saw Narissa shiver asleep.

She felt her forehead and was nervous.

She was burning up but coughing slightly.

This worried the sorceroress greatly as she saw an image in the Magic Mirror of Prince Phillip along with Prince Edward and Robert approaching her castle.

"Damn it!

Can't they just leave me alone for a few minutes?" she growled angrily.

"What about Narissa Your Highness?" the Mirror asked her.

"She'll have to wait for now while I take care of a few pests." she answered.

She then went to meet them.........

* * *

Prince Phillip was angry along with Edward and Robert because both Malficent and Narissa were causing too much damage together and had to send Narissa back to Andalasia where she belonged but they heard evil cackling as they approached Malficent's castle as the dark sorceroress smiled evilly seeing Phillip.

"I see you brought some of your dense little friends to help you but you know I won't be beaten!" Malficent cackled.

"We want Narissa and we know you have her.

We have to make sure this kingdom is safe from her as well as you." Phillip answered as she growled.

"I don't think so you brainless idiots and your preppy little wives think you're so much better than me!" she snarled.

Edward and Robert along with Phillip watched as she transformed into her dragon form which worried Robert but Phillip was very angry as he drew his sword but Malficent bit through it which annoyed them but they retreated as their plan was slain right there but Robert saw the dragon become a sorceroress again.

She smiled victoriously returning to the castle.

Right now she had a bigger problem on her hands that needed her full attention but at least that took care of those annoying princes for a good while.......

* * *

Narissa's eyes opened as she was very weak but sick as she saw Malficent there.

"W-What's......... going on?" she asked her weakly coughing slightly.

"A few princes found it hilarious to bother me but it's okay.

I scared them away for now.

They shouldn't bother us for a while hopefully.

You seem to have a cold for somebody who's also a dark sorceroress like me." she answered.

She noticed Narissa's fever getting worse.

"L-Let...... me........ take care of them......." she moaned weakly.

Malficent was horrified hearing that.

"No way am I letting you do such a thing!

You're very ill.

I don't want you to get worse." she told her.

Narissa was surprised by those words.

Nobody had cared about her in Andalasia before except for her step son Edward and Nathaniel but she wondered why Malficent cared about her so much........


	4. Wanting To Help Narissa

**Sometimes Villains Need A Friend**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Ghost Steve for reviewing.**

**I hope people like.**

Malficent was finding it hard to sleep that night as thunder crashed outside.

She always found it peaceful to sleep to but not tonight as she growled in agony touching the bruise on her hand where Phillip's sword had touched her in dragon form but she was worried for Narissa but she didn't know why.

But the other dark sorceroress was like a friend to her.

She shivered at the thought.

"We're villains.

We're not supposed to be friends." she thought but something inside her was telling her that was wrong.

But she then went to see how Narissa was doing.

* * *

Ursula was surprised in her cave as she saw that Narissa was with Malficent in her castle but the sea witch was confused.

"I thought they hated each other and couldn't stand one another.

That's what it seems when they're with me and the other villains.

Maybe it was a lie." she told herself as Flotsam and Jetsam were with her.

_"I wonder if the others know_........." she thought smiling evilly as a plan was in her mind.

She smiled as she went to tell somebody.......

* * *

Narissa's eyes opened as Malficent entered the room.

She didn't remember what had happened but knew something wasn't right with her as the room spun but her head still ached and she was still under the weather but was curious as Malficent opened a vial.

"Drink some of this.

It'll help." the pale skinned sorceroress told Narissa gently.

"Nathaniel....... I-I'm sorry.

I never meant to hurt you." Narissa told herself as the fever was getting worse but Malficent then opened her mouth and forced the medicine down her throat as Narissa moaned softly.

She wondered why Narissa had said that but remembered Nathaniel had been with Edward and Phillip along with Robert but wondered why Narissa had said that.

"_Maybe she's still under the weather but something's off with her._

_Her heart isn't as dark as it normally is." _she thought as she left the room......

* * *

"What?

What do you mean Narissa's with her?

They hate each other's guts!" Jafar said as he listened to Ursula tell him about Narissa being with Malficent.

"I'm not sure she does hate Malficent." Ursula told the sorceror.

He understood but went at once to Malficent's castle in the vizier's staff and gasped seeing Malficent take care of Narissa.

_"What's she doing_?" he thought as he saw the image in his staff fade.

He and Malficent had started dating but their relationship was taking a time out because Malficent wanted to rule Phillip and Aurora's kingdom the same way he wanted Agrabah but seeing Narissa there made his blood boil but calmed down knowing that Narissa was just ill and would probably leave once she got better but he had a bad feeling about this as he seethed in quiet rage.

He hoped Ursula was wrong.

But he decided to go visit Malficent.

She was surprised to see the Grand Vizier appear but wondered what was wrong.

"What're you doing here Jafar?

I thought you were trying to take over Agrabah." she answered as he sighed.

"I was but then Ursula told me that Narissa was with you in your castle.

I thought you guys hated each other." he said as Malficent sighed.

"I-I do but she's ill but she's a fellow villain and we always have to help each other." she answered.

Jafar nodded at her answer.

"Yes but we're still going out later, right?" he said to her.

"Yes we are Jafar.

I'll see you later." she answered as he left but saw an image of Nathaniel in the Magic Mirror.

He looked so sad and lonely but had a feeling he wanted to be with Narissa.

She smiled as she had an idea as she went to get ready.

She hoped that she could help her as....... a friend.


	5. An New Ally and Plan

**Sometimes Villains Need A Friend**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Ghost Steve for reviewing.**

Nathaniel sighed as he had snuck away from the castle.

He was depressed but there was a reason.

He missed Narissa but couldn't admit it in front of Phillip and Aurora or Robert and Giselle but hoped that Narissa was okay but wanted to go into Malficent's castle but was nervous because he knew they wouldn't understand but he had a chance seeing that Malficent had gone out for a while with Jafar but then decided to enter the castle.

He then walked into the room where Narissa was but was asleep.

Her eyes opened as she felt his presence but sadness was in them.

"Nathaniel....... " she answered softly.

"My Lady are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded weakly in reply.

"I-I'll be fine Nathaniel." she told him getting to her feet but fell back into the bed.

"We have to leave.

We need to go somewhere where you won't be attacked by any heroes or princes." he said to her.

But there was a look of worry in Narissa's eyes as she heard that.

"N-No Nathaniel.

There's nowhere for somebody like me.

I have to stay." she said coughing as he heard an explosion as Malficent appeared.

"What're you doing here hero?" she roared as Nathaniel cowered.

"D-Don't hurt him Malficent.

Nathaniel is a servant but he cares about me.

He's just confused about being on the heroes side." she told her as the dark sorceroress agreed.

Nathaniel then was surrounded by both her and Narissa's dark magic.

He then transformed into a dragon like Narissa.

He smiled at Narissa but was nervous.

He hoped that the heroes wouldn't find out........

* * *

Jafar was surprised by what Malficent had done along with Narissa to Nathaniel but amused.

He knew that the plump man had been in love with Narissa but knew that now the heroes wouldn't have a chance to stop them but he was worried about Malficent knowing that she hadn't left her castle in a long while but hoped she was okay as he used his staff to see what was going on but saw an image of Malficent with Narissa giving her some more medicine but saw Nathaniel in his normal human form but like Malficent and Narissa was able to change between human and dragon form at his own will but he was worried about Narissa.

He saw dark magic glow in her eyes as her magic was returning.

"She seems to be getting better but I'm not sure." Malficent told him.

He understood as he then saw her be interrupted by the Magic Mirror.

"What is it Mirror?" she growled.

She saw an image of Robert and Giselle along with Phillip and Aurora in Times Square.

"Where're they Nathaniel?

You seem to know that world." Malficent said to him.

"It's New York.

Maybe we should go there and attack them." he answered her as Narissa smiled hearing that.

"Yes let's go!" she said smiling evilly as Malficent agreed.

Suddenly she created a portal with Narissa's help.

He hoped that they could do this..........


	6. No Good Deed

**Sometimes Villains Need A Friend**

Narissa cackled as she along with Nathaniel and Malficent had arrived in New York. She had used her magic to transform them into normal humans so they could blend in and get revenge on Robert and Giselle along with Phillip and Aurora but split up.

Narissa was in Central Park looking for Giselle while Nathaniel was with Malficent helping her get revenge on Phillip and Aurora but she didn't like being in a human disguise but transformed into her dragon form.

But Nathaniel was worried.

"We shouldn't draw attention to ourselves Malficent." he told her.

"I know but we want Phillip and Aurora to come, right?" she replied.

He hoped Narissa was having better luck.

* * *

But Robert had seen that and was worried seeing that a dragon had shown up.

"It's not Narissa, is it?" he said to Giselle and Aurora but Phillip was concerned as they saw Nathaniel.

They hadn't a clue that he was helping Narissa and Malficent so it was a good plan to make them think he was still their friend which was good for their evil plan but Robert noticed something was different about Nathaniel.

"Are you okay?" he asked him.

"I'm fine Robert.

There's nothing wrong with me." he lied smiling as Giselle wasn't sure.

She had a feeling that something wasn't right as they went to Bella Notte for dinner but Narissa smiled at that along with Malficent knowing they would have a chance to get revenge tonight as they made their plans..........

* * *

But the Evil Queen had found out that Narissa along with Malficent and Nathaniel had gone to New York to try and stop Robert and Giselle along with Phillip and Aurora but was angry knowing that she could help but was jealous of Narissa.

Narissa made poisoned apples like her and could become an old woman like her and it annoyed her that somebody was copying her.

"But I can have revenge on her and Malficent seeing as they're friends.

Maybe Jafar should know about that male friend with them." she told herself cackling evilly at her plan......

* * *

Jafar wondered what the Evil Queen was doing in his lair in Agrabah but had a feeling it was about Malficent.

"She's in a kingdom called New York with Malficent and somebody....... called Nathaniel." she said.

An evil smile crossed her face seeing his reaction to her news.

She knew Jafar was very jealous when it came to evil Love and hated it when other men looked at Malficent but he used his hypno magic on them and they walked away in an instant but he growled after the Evil Queen had left but he needed to cool down.

"_Maybe she's lying to get you angry Jafar._

_You do get jealous a lot."_ a voice in his head said adding flame to the fire inside.

There was only one way to settle this.

He was going to have to go to New York.......

* * *

Nathaniel smiled as he along with Giselle, Robert along with Phillip and Aurora were at the Bella Notte Restaurant.

They were sitting at a table but they had no clue what was going on as they just went on talking and enjoying the evening but Nathaniel had slipped away but joined Narissa in the kitchen.

"Are they there?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes they're there eating breadsticks and talking." he answered as a goblet appeared in her hand.

"It's a poisoned Appletini isn't it?" he said as she nodded.

"Mmm Nathaniel you're right.

Make sure Giselle drinks it." she said as Malficent nodded.

"Don't worry I'll make sure of it my queen." he answered as he left her but was dressed as a waiter.

Phillip watched as Giselle was about to drink but took the first sip.

Nathaniel was in awe but that didn't matter as Narissa joined him along with Malficent.

But Robert was asleep and not dead but Malficent took him as she was in dragon form.

"What've you done?" Phillip asked her angrily as she cackled evilly.

"Nothing much Phillip." she said vanishing into thin air.

They noticed Nathaniel had vanished too but Giselle was worried.

"Don't worry we'll save him." Phillip told her as they prepared to leave.......


End file.
